The Final Escape
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Raven seeks an escape from the flood of emotions Raven feels filter through from her bond with Robin. Only she ends up getting more than she bargained for.  COMPLETE


This story is set after the "Trouble in Tokyo" movie and is based on the look between Robin and Raven after the villain was defeated. I also heard the theme from the M. A. S. H. movie with the vocals for the first time shortly before writing this so it was stuck in my head...I really have to quit listening to music when I write. This one is also written totally from a third person point of view, so there is no dialogue in this story.

An Unintended Suicide

She thought that Robin and Starfire were through-not that they had ever really been together in the first place. When Red Star came along she though Starfire was falling for him and that just maybe she might have a chance with Robin. That look he gave her after the defeat of Commander Dyiso made her heart soar--until he turned away and rushed over to Starfire. Now her heart feels as if it is breaking. He had told her when they defeated her father that she had her whole life ahead of her--she wanted to spend it with him. She had thought with all they have been through that he was starting to like her too. She had apparently thought wrong. After the celebration the Titans have all gone off on their separate ways to explore the city--all except for Raven that is. She just wanders around aimlessly for several days-just chewing her gum-not eating or sleeping. She is not even sure how she makes it back to the T-ship--she just climbs into her pod. She tries to meditate but Robin's feelings of happiness-filtering in through their bond-keep breaking her concentration. She tries to block them out, but it is impossible. It awakens feelings in her that she has long since tried to bury. Fear that she has lost the friend she found in Robin. Anger that she can't be with him. Love for Robin. Worst yet is the jealousy she feels because Starfire has him. Its all affecting her control over her powers.

By the time everyone makes it back to the T-ship several days later is very weak, but she manages to avoid any questions from the others by hiding under her cloak. Being so close to Robin now only strains her tenuous control over her powers. She thinks all she has to do is make it back to the tower-then she can gather her belongings and leave. She sits there with her hood pulled up over her head to hide her tears. When no one is watching she opens a compartment in her pod and picks up one of two syringes she keeps that is filled with a power sedative. She has kept them with her ever since she lost control with doctor light. She knows now that if she doesn't do something she won't make it back to the tower-being so close to Robin. What she is forgetting is that those syringes are pre-measured specifically for someone of the weight she was at the beginning of this trip. She has lost a lot of weight over the last several days. She quickly inserts the needle in her arm then injects the medicine. Raven quickly puts the needle away as everyone climbs into their pods.

Over the course of the trip home, Raven falls in and out of consciousness. She is jolted awake from a flood of emotion when the others make a pit stop. She spies Robin and Starfire trying to hide behind some palm trees but failing as even Cyborg and Beast Boy cackle quietly at the obvious PDA. The flood of emotion from Robin is more than Raven can take. Her mind is very fuzzy from the amount of sedative she took earlier, so she isn't thinking clearly as she grabs the second syringe. Her vision is blurry so it takes her a few tries to insert the needle in her arm. She lets it fall to the floor of the T-ship pod as she soon slips into unconsciousness.

The Titans are almost back to the tower before anyone realizes that there is something wrong with Raven. Its Robin that feels his bond with the dark sorceress slipping. He cues the mic trying to raise her but he gets now response. Beast Boy looks over at her says she's sleeping. Robin stops the t-ship and rushes back to Raven's pod. He opens it to find Raven laying so still. He tries to rouse her, but is unable to do so. Cyborg steps over with his scanner at the ready and after a few moments in a panicked voice announces that her vital signs are weak and slipping fast. Robin turns to Star-ordering her ahead to have help waiting. He is shocked by how much weight Raven has lost as he pulls her out of the pod. Cyborg rushes back into his pod-getting the T-ship moving as fast as he can while Robin has Beast Boy help him try to keep Raven breathing.

Starfire has paramedics waiting when they reach the shore. Raven has stopped breathing and her pulse is quickly slipping as the paramedics take over CPR. She is rushed to the hospital, but halfway there the paramedics loose her pulse. She's given first adrenaline then finally shocks from a defibrillator. All efforts to revive her fail and she is pronounced dead shortly after arriving at the hospital.

Raven finds herself watching as doctors step away from a body after calling a time of death. She moves forward to find her body laying there on the gurney. Her shock over the situation fades as she sees a bright light that none of the doctors or nurses react to. She moves toward as she realizes that it is finally over. No more struggling to control powers. In death she can finally be free. Something however prevents her from entering that light. She looks back as Robin just bursts in. Its their bond she realizes that is holding her back. She watches Robin as the doctors and nurses are unable to hold him back from his lifeless form. He keeps insisting that she is still alive--that he can feel her. She begs him to please just let her go, but if he can hear her he doesn't take any notice. She looks back at the light that is beginning to fade now. She begs-pleads but to no avail. As the light fades away she can't move on and her body is dead.

It wouldn't be so bad--being doomed to spend eternity as a ghost, if Robin would just let her go. That doesn't stop her from trying, but all efforts are in vain. To Raven her unintended suicide has become a fate worse than any hell could ever be.


End file.
